Draconian
Draconian (also known as Tyr Loc'ar or Drake Masters) is a magician, as well as a hybrid of human and dragon, and a former member of the Elite Squadron. Personality Draconian's has a rather arrogant, loud, immature personality. He is hot-headed, highly determined. Even to the point of arrogance, and impulsiveness. Draconian also has anger issues, and is a defiant person, who does not like being told what to do, and prefers to give the orders, rather than take them. He often behaves immaturely and recklessly, in situations that require team work, and prefers to be in the spotlight, as he believes he is the "star of the show". He accuses the people around him for being sloppy instead of admitting that he is the one getting frustrated. His confidence stems from him being used to winning all the time, so consequently, losing prominent battles causes a great negative change in him. Draconian shares a familiar habit of making flirtatious innuendos and comments about women. Physical appearance Draconian is a well-built young man of average height with light tan skin, red eyes, and spiky red hair. Draconian's main outfit consists of a black tunic, black and white pants, with multiple brown belts over his chest; which are used to carry his sword. Two strapped black gloves, and a pair of black combat boots. In the past, he has been known to wear black pants and a white long sleeved jacket, with a red undershirt. He wore a brown utility belt, and black boots. He also wore brown and black gloves, with red circles on them. History Early life Present Powers and abilities *'Magic': Draconian utilizes fire magic and makes use of it in many different ways in combat. Fire magic allows the user to produce and control fire from any part of their body, which can be used both in melee and as a ranged form of offense. * Physical ** Super strength: Draconian has shown on numerous occasions to possess an incredible degree of strength. This ability is what grants him the power to lift his heavy sword in battle. ** Super speed: Draconian can move at metahuman speeds, although not as fast as a Speedster. ** Invulnerability: Draconian is nearly indestructible. He can withstand deadly assaults which would kill a normal human from powerful enemies in most of his fights, and, despite this, to still stand up to fight, and eventually obtain victory. He cannot be permanently injured, but he does experience pain. ** Enhanced Hearing: Draconian can pick up the faintest of sounds over long distances. **'Enhanced Smell:' Draconian has a very keen sense of smell. **'Martial arts:' Draconian is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his fire magic in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts to combat his opponents to great effect. * Mental ** Multilingual: He is at least fluent in English, and French. **'Tracking: '''He has an audition and refined smell, making him a skillful tracker. Weaknesses He is hot-headed, and his anger can be a great advantage or disadvantage in battle. Draconian can be outwitted at times, and cannot control his anger, which leads his opponent to take advantage of his anger and recklessness. Aside from that his other weaknesses include: *'Intense Cold''' Equipment *'Draconian Sword': Draconian carries a massive sword around, and displays great skill with it. Relationships Dark Archer Along with Immortus, Draconian is also on Dark's long list of old acquaintances, and people he hates with a passion. Like Immortus, he doesn't know why Dark hates him, but it may have something to do with his past relationship with Nemesis, as that was Immortus' thought as well. Nemesis Firestormblaze Firestormblaze and Draconian share a lot in common, which makes it easy for them to get along. They both have a certain amount of immaturity, paranoia, and perverseness. Though at times, Blaze has been known to go over the edge. Even to a degree where Draconian is the last person in reach to be by his side, but bail, due to the circumstances. Despite these rare times, there doesn't seem to be any degree of bad-blood between the two of them. Immortus Immortus and Draconian share a close bond. The two treat each other as brothers. Draconian was disconcerted and had lost hope, when he heard about Immortus joining Nemesis' ranks. Though when he heard that he was still "playing for their team," he was excited and had his hope restored. Appearances Notes *His name, Draconian means: of, pertaining to, or characteristic of Draco (a Dragon). *The person in the picture is from a game known as Elsword. Elsword is a MMO RPG 2.5D Game Category:A to Z Category:Individuals Category:Young Justice: Just Us Category:Males Category:Individuals with the ability to manipulate fire Category:Humans Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Individuals with magical powers Category:Elite Squadron Category:Individuals by superpowers